


【博畅】生活助理

by errorrrrr07



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorrrrr07/pseuds/errorrrrr07
Summary: *犬科受
Relationships: 博畅 - Relationship, 王一博/彭昱畅
Kudos: 34





	1. 非青春期男孩也会做的事

彭昱畅年廿三，身体健康无不良嗜好，除了稍微爱吃了那么一些些，是德智体美劳全面发展的新社会主义好青年。  
然而好青年做了一个不那么符合核心价值观的梦。  
这得从他面试开始说。  
彭昱畅在大学主修的图书档案管理，虽然学长学姐们就业率确实不错，但他还是在朋友的推荐下，来这家别墅面试一个富二代的生活助理。  
他带着简历走进大门时不免被土豪外漏的财气闪了眼，不说剪出各种造型的绿植，仅凭大门到屋门需要开车的这段距离，就着实让他咬手帕羡慕嫉妒恨了一番这个叫王一博的富二代。  
带着彭昱畅来面试的小姐姐把他带上二楼一个房门前就离开了，他有点傻眼，试探着推了一下门就开了，房间里已经有一个人在了。  
长得这么帅，显然不是一个普通的工作人员，估摸着就是王一博本人亲自来面试了。彭昱畅习惯性扬起笑脸，报了自己名字。  
过程都很顺利，除了面试他的人全程面无表情让他有些不知所措。  
彭昱畅想着明天的行程，随便收拾了一下也就躺着睡了。

迷迷糊糊中他好像又走到了那扇微开的门前，旁边面目模糊的小姐姐丢下一句“你自己进去”后又踩着恨天高走开了。  
彭昱畅推开门，果然有人。  
还是王一博，在抽烟。  
彭昱畅有些困惑，开口问道：“我是在做梦吗？”  
那边坐着的王一博挑眉，看上去不太开心。房间烟味很重，彭昱畅皱皱鼻子，迟疑着走过去，坐在了王一博对面。  
王一博突然笑了一下，嘴角勾起带着眼睛在平静的湖面上起了涟漪，确实漂亮。彭昱畅呆了一下，正准备自我介绍的话语卡在喉咙里，对面的人歪歪头，掐灭了烟，颇为乖巧的伸手，捏了捏彭昱畅的脸颊。  
我脸上有什么东西吗？彭昱畅想。借着王一博捏着他脸的手蹭了蹭，反应过来才慌忙道歉。  
可还没等他再说话，王一博突然站起来坐过去，用手搂着他的脖子颇为大力的按下来。  
唇齿相接的触感并不友好，彭昱畅闭紧牙关，疯狂摇动脑袋试图挣脱，结果被王一博用另一手固定。彭昱畅瞪着眼睛，嘴唇上湿湿热热怪异的很。  
眼前的人闭着眼睛，眼皮薄薄的，红红的，颤动的睫毛随时要飞起来一般。忽然嘴唇上传来细小尖锐的疼痛，彭昱畅受不了痛，牙关大开，王一博的舌头顺利撬开了他的唇齿，肆意的勾住他的舌舔吮，有时会退出来，用舌尖细致的描绘他的嘴唇。  
他自然是交过女朋友的，懂得亲法越亲越下流之后是什么，他只想赶快挣脱。  
可是还没等他发力，一只手解开了他的裤子，放出了他的小兄弟，颇有规律的撸动起来。  
彭昱畅被这样搞的昏昏沉沉的，脑子里想要逃跑的想法也越飘越远，任由王一博对他亲来亲去。王一博的手不如他的脸看上去那么精致，掌心中有着厚厚的老茧，环著柱身很有技巧的时快时慢地撸动。  
等彭昱畅带着惊慌的罪恶感颤抖着射出来时，也不禁感叹果然还是男人最了解怎么让另一个男人舒服。  
他软趴趴的半倚在王一博身上，心情复杂的回忆着刚才王一博如何操控手指，在他的龟头上轻轻打旋，又是如何握住他的柱身，时快时慢的滑动。  
王一博还带着黏黏液体的手钻进了他的上衣，湿漉漉的手指描绘过他仍需努力的腹肌，在乳头附近打着转。而湿滑的舌头则放弃了脖子，缓慢地向上滑上彭昱畅的耳垂，不断舔舐，最後轻轻用牙齿啮咬。  
资本主义的腐蚀力着实可怕，就在彭昱畅努力清醒过来，再次尝试挣脱时，低沉的笑声震地他背后发麻，：“礼尚往来的道理你也不懂吗？”  
草，这个道理彭昱畅当然懂，可这又不是他求着他才做的。彭昱畅满心不平，可事已经发生，再抱怨已然没有用，他还是伸出手，去解开王一博的裤腰带。  
王一博穿的宽松的运动裤，胯部鼓鼓囊囊，彭昱畅有些无从下手，王一博暗示性的顶顶胯，一大坨热乎乎的软肉在他眼前蠢蠢欲动。  
彭昱畅顶着王一博直勾勾的眼神，压力山大的把那东西掏出来。尽管做了心理准备，但真的看到还是吓了他一跳。  
看着彭昱畅一直没有动作，王一博干脆拉过他的手，半强迫半引导的为自己的欢愉活动。彭昱畅头发都炸起来了，给自己撸和别人撸的感觉天差地别，更何况他从来没想过去帮别人。  
看着彭昱畅惊悚的表情，王一博又开始湿漉漉的亲他，从脖子到耳垂，从耳垂又转移到乳首。  
从第一次见面彭昱畅就知道王一博的牙齿长得漂亮，白润整齐，牙科医生看了都要夸一句那种。这样的牙齿危险的磨着他的乳首，犬齿时不时蹭过，带起细小的疼痛。  
说没有感觉是假的，被这样甜蜜色情的亲着，手上动作不辍，让他也有种仿佛自撸一样的错觉，刚发泄过一次的性器在没有人照拂的情况下很快又硬了起来。  
王一博低沉蛊惑的在他耳边说：“帮我舔。”  
彭昱畅迟钝的脑海里飘过一串感叹号，他的确有短暂的沉溺在其中，但并不代表他爽到失去理智要把这么大的一个东西塞进喉咙里。如果他这么做了，第二天绝对会讲不出话的。  
看着迟钝无反应的彭昱畅，王一博也不生气，只是在他耳边继续说：“你想用上面的嘴还是下面的嘴，想想清楚。”  
会死人的。  
放到下面绝对会死人的。  
彭昱畅果断选择了第一个，王一博笑着拍拍他。彭昱畅跪坐下去，厚厚的地毯扎的的他痒痒的，他抬头看了一眼王一博精致漂亮的脸，又看一眼狰狞粗大的性器，内心充满了世界是不公平的。  
他试探性的伸出舌头舔了一下头部，苦涩的味道让他把舌头缩了回去，王一博不给他这个机会，粗大膨胀的性器粗鲁的顶了进去。  
被惊到的彭昱畅有些想哭，眼角分泌的泪水在他眼眶里摇摇欲坠，任由王一博按着他的脑袋，在他口中进进出出。  
此时的王一博充满了控制欲和危险，彭昱畅只是尽力用嘴唇裹起牙齿，好不伤了他。  
一直被进出的口腔无法闭合，口水从合拢不上嘴角溢出，沿着下巴滑落。这样顺从乖巧的样子让王一博心情好了一些，命令到：“用上你的舌头。”  
彭昱畅乖乖的用柔软的舌头舔上去，侵入的动作也变得越来越激烈。重重地顶撞全部在喉头，想要呕吐的感觉也越来越强烈，只是这样柔软收缩又方便了怒昂的分身在他口中进出。  
速度越来越快，彭昱畅能感受到口中的昂扬又大了一圈，他甩头想要离开，却被王一博死死的按住头部，一股股浓稠的精液全部射在他嘴里。彭昱畅条件反射吞咽了一下，内心充满了卧槽。  
王一博放开他，又撸动几下，将剩下的精液喷洒在他脸上，细长的手指把精液涂开，奖励似的拍拍他的脸：“真乖。”

彭昱畅被闹钟吵醒时整个人都震惊模糊了，他这算不算无师自通学会了……呸呸呸，就算他的确觉得刚见过一次面的雇主长得不错，但绝对绝对没有这份龌龊的心。首先他笔直笔直，之前交往过的也都是女生，和所有普通的男同学一样喜欢巨乳和长腿，更何况被人颜射这种事情每个男人都不会想要的，颜射别人还差不多。  
他神情恍惚的刷牙洗脸，不知道该怎么面对即将要见到的雇主，掏出手机发了个帖：  
“面试通过后梦到和主考官ooxx怎么办，在线等，挺急的”


	2. 梦中男朋友平A附带吸精效果你喜欢吗

通勤路上彭昱畅不停翻看手机，得到的回复只有“gay佬╭(°A°`)╮”和“气氛突然焦灼起来”，还有什么“已经homo化了呢(´･_･`)”这种毫无用处的话。走过正门口他最后看了一眼手机，帖子内氛围热烈，却没有一个真心的建议。呸，他就不能指望这群肥宅有什么好建议。  
他叹口气，把手机放回口袋，第二次（不算梦里）走上这条林荫小道。  
时间还早，王一博还没起。交接工作的小姐姐把一叠注意事项交给他，事无巨细，从开车要平稳到冬枣要削皮，精致的让彭昱畅不禁怀疑自己这二十来年究竟是怎么容忍自己这么粗糙的。  
交代完已然是中午，王一博还没起，小姐姐说一博昨晚得晚不用管他，先去带他稍微熟悉了一下房子的布局。他最喜欢的是顶楼，半面乐高半面书房，外面是生长良好的花花草草，支个架子就能烧烤party。  
“啊，一博你起了。”小姐姐说，“我带彭彭先来熟悉熟悉，明天我就要走啦。”  
“嗯。”低沉的不能再低沉的声音回了一句。  
彭昱畅正在看盆栽的小樱桃树，听到声音手磕在盆上有点痛，他背过手，警惕的回头看昨夜梦中的男主人公。王一博面无表情，眼神颇为凶狠，盯着他磨牙，身上只穿了简单的睡衣。大概是睡姿不好，被蹭的歪歪扭扭。彭昱畅看见他，尽管知道昨天的梦王一博并不知情，可耳朵还是全红了。  
小姐姐没注意到两个人间的气氛，拉着两个人开始介绍。  
王一博看着彭昱畅红透的耳朵和警醒的神情，心中更是烦躁。理智上，他知道因为一个莫须有的春梦去迁怒刚见面的某人实属不理智，可情感上，他十分排斥这种卖身上位的行为。  
小姐姐带彭昱畅下去了，经过他时，彭昱畅的胳膊碰到了他，那片皮肤立马泛红，热气蒸腾着扑到他脸上。“别碰我！”王一博低声吼道。  
彭昱畅向后退了一小步，连小姐姐也有些不可思议的看着他，王一博随即反应过来，揉了揉胳膊解释：“这里受伤了。”  
两个人没说什么就走了，王一博抱着胳膊坐在正在拼的乐高桌前，回想着昨天晚上的彭昱畅。

梦里也是个晴天，他躺在床上还有些迷蒙，昨天面试通过叫彭昱畅的人走进来，声音甜甜的管他叫一搏哥，穿着粉色的套头衫和滑稽的牛仔裤。  
王一博记得看简历时彭昱畅比他大个两三岁，这么叫他哥，模样上竟也不违和。空调微凉的风吹在他身上凉丝丝的，他才发现自己没穿衣服。  
他还记得下午和朋友有个生日聚会，现在也该起来收拾了：“帮我把衣服拿过来。”  
彭昱畅蹦跳着跑过来——认真地，现实生活里还有人这样跑步？——把自己发射到了王一博身上，抱着他，还带着一些婴儿肥的肉脸蹭着他的胳膊，喟叹出一口气：“明天我就要去集训了，要有几个月没法见面。”  
“？”王一博的疑问还没问出口，就看到彭昱畅狡黠一笑，跨过腿坐在他身上。  
“？？？”大概是王一博眼神里疑问太明显，彭昱畅歪头，捧着他的脸就这么亲上去了。王一博好像被雷劈了一样一动不动，倒是方便了彭昱畅，小猫小狗一样，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他的嘴唇，湿漉漉的舌头描绘着他的唇形，偶尔用牙齿轻轻咬噬。  
王一博试图推开他，意外的彭昱畅力气不小，推不动。彭昱畅颤动的眼睛睁开，还带着潮湿的水汽，一副了然神情。他飞快地拉下自己的裤链，握上了王一博和他的性器。  
从来没和同性打过飞机的王一博懵了，两个肉柱相触的感觉出奇的好，不知道是谁的先分泌出透明的粘液，有了粘液的润滑更加方便了彭昱畅的动作。他两只手提上来又滑下去，王一博的性器被这样动作按摩的很爽，他眯起眼睛看着眼前红扑扑的人，看着对方清澈的眼神变得迷离。随着他手上的动作越发快，顶端渗出的液体也多了起来，彭昱畅额头抵在他的脖颈间，发出细小的呻吟。  
“你想要什么。”王一博强撑着用剩余的理智问他。  
没人回答他，耳边却传来彭昱畅的啜泣。王一博又推他一下，彭昱畅濡湿的嘴唇又贴上来，这次带着舌头伸了进来。  
很快王一博就感到了不同的触感，顶端似乎碰到一个柔软又紧致地地方，彭昱畅仰起脖子，咬着嘴唇，搂着他的脖子，慢慢往下坐。  
眼前好似出现了一扇正在打开的新世纪大门，这个又湿又软又紧致的地方和他以前交往的女朋友不太一样。本能地，王一博掐了一下眼前人的腰，内里猛地收缩，软肉挤压在龟头上，刺激着上面负责爽快的神经。  
彭昱畅抬起眼，睫毛上还带着刚才哭泣留下的泪水，有些嗔怒的瞪他一眼，喊了句疼。又搂过他的脖子，腰部用力，缓慢的耸动着。  
他几乎没有发力，跪坐在他面前的人很善于努力讨好他，带着生涩的反应和羞涩的表情。以前他交往的女生大多带着与生俱来的矜贵，像这样全身心展开给他看还是头一遭，简直就像是刚萌动春心的初中生。  
真实的好像把自己都全部交给了他。  
王一博被撩拨起兴致，突然想要看对方更多更生动的表情。他翻过身，把对方死死压在身下，对方吃了一惊，沾着汗液的头发贴在额头，上半身还裹在粉色的套头衫中。  
年轻的身体韧性很足，王一博毫不怜惜的抓住他的脚踝将他的腿折叠起来压在胸前。带着肉食动物天生的凶残，下身半退出来，又狠狠撞进去。几乎每次都是这样，大开大合几下，很快彭昱畅就受不了了，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊胡乱叫着。  
王一博认真地看着他说：“怎么这么快就受不了？”  
彭昱畅喑哑的嗓音带着哭腔：“哥我受不了，嗯、哥，求求你……”  
热腾腾的湿气包裹着他们俩，粘腻的汗水让他们两个相触的皮肤都要粘连在一起，王一博扣着他的腰，次次顶到深处，咕啾咕啾的水声任谁听了都得红着脸。  
他凶狠的咬上彭昱畅从衣服中裸露出的圆润的肩膀，从他喉咙中逼出一道混合着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟，直到他嘴中品尝到血腥味才肯放开。

“啪”的一声，打断王一博的回忆，大概是哪盆花掉了，他低头看了一眼，内心对于彭昱畅这个人越发不满。  
远处的彭昱畅打了个喷嚏，小姐姐担心的看着他：“你脸色挺不好的，记得好好休息，今天晚上你不用来了，记得把我交给你的注意事项多看看。一博虽然看上去不太爱讲话，熟了就很平易近人。”  
彭昱畅点点头，也想赶快回去好好睡一觉，做一个正常的梦调整过来，向小姐姐道了谢，就离开了。


	3. 别问，问就是真的

这天不是节假日，商场里人不多，影院前三三两两聚集着二三十个人，稍微观察一下大多是宅T装扮。彭昱畅左右环顾一下，FGO人数居多，EVA也不少，就是没发现哪位是霹雳布袋戏的同好。  
他抱着爆米花退回到座位上安静等开场，拍了几张现场照片，登陆论坛发了出去。  
“锵锵锵，自拍一张，有无道友？”  
这个帖子是他坐地铁回去时发现的，一位楼主晒出影院购票订单，好奇单独坐在角落的是什么人。楼主并未给影院地址打码，意外引发了论坛同城面基活动。  
这个影城离他家不远，为了调节心情，他自然也准备去看下这部新上映的恋爱动画大电影。  
等了许久，还是没有同好来搭讪，彭昱畅再次抬头环顾四周，在取票处看到几个熟悉的背影。  
卧槽！假的吧！  
彭昱畅内心高速飘过一串彩字弹幕，恰逢电影开场检票，抱紧爆米花罐低头迅速跑进场。  
他心有余悸的坐在椅子上，除了那个人，还有他的两个好伙伴和一位认识的朋友。  
怪事年年有，今年特别多。  
彭昱畅皱着脸，恨不得把买票的手给剁下来扔了。他们几个这八竿子打不着的人怎么会互相认识？甚至还关系好到一起来看这种电影？  
不过又转念一想，他们大概率是去看其他电影，同期还有一部非常热血的武打片。这部电影纯撒狗粮之作，几个大男人一起来看过于怪异了。  
然而墨菲定律告诉我们，如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。  
彭昱畅捂着脸，从指缝中看着他们几个在他前排坐下，王一博甚至专门回头瞪了他一眼。  
搞毛啊，究竟是闹哪样啊！彭昱畅怨念的盯着王一博的发旋，磨着后槽牙想，他才是那个梦中现实都受折磨的人，他竟然还好意思瞪他。  
彭昱畅受不了王一博频频回头瞪他带来的心理折磨，早早退场。  
心力交瘁倒在床上的他拿出手机，想质问他的朋友怎么会认识王一博，他们两个八卦肯定不会放过他，于是作罢。  
直到被手机砸到脸上，才恍惚间睡了过去。

一睁眼就是坐在影院，荧幕上女主正祈求神明带来阳光，看到这彭昱畅就知道完了。  
果不其然，他一扭头，就看见王一博本人在认真地看着荧幕。水色的眼睛染上了忧郁的颜色，红艳的嘴唇泛着水光，黑色的头发简单挽起。  
大哥，你又是谁啊。彭昱畅一边碎碎念一边想，我真敢想，还是女装。  
他又瞟了一眼王一博身上的长裙，清了清嗓子：“你……”一只柔软的手抚上他的，彭昱畅被烫到一样挣脱开。  
“睡醒了吗？”王一博重新握上他的手，“已经演一半了。”  
彭昱畅回：“我先回去了。”  
但挣不开，王一博冷冷的看他一眼，整个人覆上来，冰冷的亲吻。嘴唇舌头是是湿热的，被亲的心情却是冷的，凉的。  
正面看他冲击更大，比女性更英气的轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，怎么看也不会认错是女孩子的相貌。彭昱畅呆滞了，也就没怎么在意自己裤子是怎么被解开。  
王一博对他的表现相当不满意，不过他没表现出来，只是从彭昱畅上衣口袋里掏出一个小巧的遥控器，亲了亲他的耳朵，按了下去。  
相对于他体内猛然开始震动的小东西，彭昱畅更懵逼于自己梦中的花样：女装，影院，带着跳蛋出门。  
一定是空窗期太久的原因。  
王一博小声的在他耳边说：“前面那个女人已经转过来三次了。”  
彭昱畅在黑暗里好像真的看到一个高挑的马尾甩过去，被别人发现的羞耻感让体内跳动的小东西触感更明显，嗡嗡的声音自下而上传来。  
荧幕上阴暗的雨夜终于被驱散，灿烂的烟花炸开在头顶，带来的亮光也照亮了昏暗的影厅。王一博又吻上来，带着侵略性，好像要把他生吞活剥，手也隔着衣服揉搓着他胸前的茱萸。  
彭昱畅颤抖着，对这样的攻势毫无抵抗力。  
粗糙的衣服磨着敏感的乳头，是一种折磨，很痛。王一博却依旧很有章法的揉捏，对他的疼痛不屑一顾。  
他从来不知道自己这么敏感，暖洋洋的热流从下身沿着脊背窜起，他想缩起身子远离王一博，轻微的动作挤压着跳蛋更加深入。  
不知道是撞到了哪一点，彭昱畅哼出声，前面的马尾似乎又不满的动了动。这样是个煎熬，他想把体内的东西取出来，但每动一下就让这小东西进入的更加深。王一博白皙的脸上带着冷峻的表情，眼睛一眨不眨看着他，手里又按下了按键。  
暂停下的机器还没等他的身体放松下来，却又猛烈的震动，一次一停。彭昱畅忍不住打了个寒颤，太难受了，他已经被汗水濡湿的手掌握上王一博的手腕，眼睛里噙满了泪水，不知道是爽的还是痛的。  
王一博说：“没人碰你就流了好多水，不知廉耻，难道你不知道影院的摄像头都是带红外线的吗？”  
冷冰冰的语气和他旖旎的亲吻完全不搭。  
被所有人看到的耻辱感让彭昱畅又缩瑟一下，王一博推开他的上衣，让他硬的好似石子一样的胸脯袒露出来：“你应该学会如何和我讲话。”  
彭昱畅哽咽一下，啜泣着：“求、求你了……”  
王一博歪歪头：“求我什么？”  
彭昱畅艰难地把喘息咽回去：“让它停下吧。”  
王一博拿出遥控器，露出小小的微笑，又按下了一个按键，震动却增大到令人不可思议的地步。彭昱畅顾及不了前面的观众，小声的尖叫。体内某一点被反复的戳弄，他的手僵硬的握上王一博的，怎么都无法缓解强烈的刺激带来的不适感。  
王一博咬上他的乳头，又吸又嘬，肿胀的厉害，彭昱畅被罩在他的身下不舒服的扭动，奶头高高肿起，像块任人摆布的嫩豆腐。  
就这样射出来了。

等彭昱畅被手机吵醒回过神来，身体还在因为梦中的景象颤抖着。他平复了一下，接通了电话。  
小姐姐带着歉意的话语从电话中传来，似乎是王一博不再需要生活助理了。  
不用再面对王一博让彭昱畅放松了下来，嘴上连忙说着没事没事。  
他重新躺回床上，疲惫的好似几天没有睡觉，实在不敢再睡，去和他的其他朋友约了个饭局。


	4. 我，不是说了别碰我吗

王一博去影院的事儿很巧合，他十五六岁任性的独自出国去当练习生，十八九岁又任性的放弃回国当个职业游戏实况up主，他父母在他的人生规划上给了最大的自由。  
这就解释了他为什么会和彭昱畅的几个朋友认识，因为好巧不巧，他们是同一个网站的游戏主播，而彭昱畅，对此毫不知情。  
是的，彭昱畅，一个自认对朋友无所不知、甚至中途出镜了几次他朋友们直播的人，并不知道他的两个好伙伴在做的职业是游戏主播。  
而游戏up中，宅男比例自然大，有人知道这个在宅男中流传颇高的的论坛、并且组织一场面基也就很合理了。  
见到平时骚话连天的网友并不能抚平见到彭昱畅带来的不痛快感。  
王一博不高兴，非常不高兴。  
在取票处他无意中看到缩在沙发角落、看着手机傻乐着的人，心情不爽到想要薅着他的头发把他丢出地球。  
难以想象这才是他俩第三次见面。  
游戏up们的聚会也简单，看完电影找个网吧打打游戏，唱唱K。王一博嫌太累，在ktv躺在沙发上小憩一下，结果一睁眼房间就没人了。王一博没在意，拿出手机按按，没电。  
走出房间才看到头顶朦胧的月色，路上冷冷清清，天色太晚，没看到什么行人。  
走到一个岔路口，一个身上叮呤咣啷挂了不少东西的人向他扑过来，拽着他躲进小巷子，远处传来其他人的声音让某人停下。  
是彭昱畅没错，发胶多的只怕液压机都压不下去，侧脸画了一个小小的十字。像一个行为乖张的高中生。  
听着远处的声音越来越近，不良少年版的彭昱畅着急的冲他喊：“亲我！”  
王一博说：“你的事情，和我有什么关系。”  
彭昱畅等不及，拔过他，不由分说亲了上去。王一博站定不动，眼睛暗沉沉的看着眼前这位慌乱的高中生，还是在他们快要到达时用身体遮住了他。  
有那么一瞬像是永恒，他看着少年从惊讶很快转换到焦急。待那些人走后，彭昱畅挣脱开来，道了谢向另外的方向跑去。  
梦到这里就醒了，包厢里一片鬼哭狼嚎，刚才短暂的梦像空气中的轻盈的气泡，那个几乎算不上亲吻的kiss在流动的时间面前大刀阔斧劈开永恒。王一博觉得有这种心情怪怪的让他很不舒服。

等他凌晨回到家，疲惫又困顿，房子里空荡荡的，养条狗的欲望在身体里膨胀。他看着各种狗舍发布的照片，在各种奶狗委屈巴巴的小脸中有个吐着舌头的金毛如此突出，快活的好似在草原奔跑而不是狭小的笼子里。  
选定之后他突然困的不行，闭上眼睛的就陷入了沉睡。  
睁开眼他在一座宫殿前，有位穿着襦裙的小姑娘拉拉他，低声说道殿下让他进去。王一博活动一下手脚，叹口气，烦什么来什么，也不知道今天是什么。  
房间里摆满了烛台，依旧暗淡，照着穿着嫩葱色罗裙，外罩着浅绿色的敞口纱衣的人，背影是个姑娘。  
王一博没发出声音，等对方扭过头，他才发觉这是彭昱畅，留着长发，在一件姑娘的衣服里，他没忍住，笑出声。  
彭昱畅皱着眉说：“你可知我为何找你前来？”  
王一博知道这是做梦后肆无忌惮起来：“上你呗。”  
彭昱畅神色不悦：“我看你是在发昏！”  
王一博本就不是什么乖小孩，一旦他想要，那就必须要。  
他向前几步就抓住了彭昱畅的手腕，完成了上个梦境里未完成的亲吻，并及时在对方落下牙齿前及时退出来。嘴唇还是被咬破了，王一博用手指擦过嘴角，单手就能禁锢住留着长发的彭昱畅。他在瘦弱版女装彭昱畅耳边蛊惑到：“不试试怎么知道？”  
裙子分外方便这档子事，王一博几乎不费力就摸了进去。这个彭昱畅瘦弱的多，大概是发育不良，身上肉少的可怜。  
他攥着他的手腕，看着对方瞪着他喘着粗气，王一博也没再讲话，他的另一只手抚摸着彭昱畅柔弱的腰侧。彭昱畅身体僵硬，如临大敌。  
王一博解下他丝绸的腰带，在彭昱畅手腕缠紧，慢条斯理的套弄彭昱畅的性器。王一博看着黑色的长发在床上蜿蜒，过长的刘海遮住了彭昱畅一半眼睛，嫩绿色裙子散在床上，格外适合他。  
彭昱畅咬着嘴唇，发出古怪的颤音。性器上粘稠的透明液体好像在说他准备好了。王一博拿起手指，故意在彭昱畅眼前，伸开手指粘连起的粘液让他侧过脸。  
仅有这样的润滑是不够的，但是现在再去扩张就太麻烦了，王一博不想太麻烦。  
他粗鲁的手指插进彭昱畅的后庭，柔软的甬道排斥着异物，他的手指在收紧的内壁缓缓滑动，能感受到彭昱畅身体的颤动。似乎这样就好了，梦里的彭昱畅总是温顺的惊人，王一博的肉棒抵上来，被手指开拓过的后穴不得不再一次被更粗大火热的硬物打开。  
刚开始涩的连他抽出都费劲，王一博每次抽出一点，又缓缓推入最深处，紧致的肉壁不知道是排斥还是贪婪的吮吸着肉棒，还在缓缓的抽搐。这种快感在彭昱畅顺从而无力的表情中，让他越发的肆无忌惮。  
他的性器越来越快的鞭挞彭昱畅的深处，灼热的内里被他完全撑开，平坦的小腹上不时出现被他性器顶弄出来的痕迹。  
王一博有些失神，只是下半身激烈的顶撞，舒麻的感觉刺激着他的情欲。咕啾咕啾的水声让他连思考的力气都没有。  
他的脊背轻轻颤抖，不知道是爽的还是因为征服欲。王一博又狠狠插弄了几次，才缓和下来说：“你知道不知道，有种生物，寄生时会沿着身体行走，最后汇集在腹部。”他轻柔的摸上被他过大性器顶弄而时不时凸出来的小腹，继续说，“就像你这样。”  
彭昱畅脸上温顺的表情终于裂开了，他有些惊恐的扭动，王一博不给他挣脱的机会，把他钉在床上，在蜜穴里抽插旋转，撞着柔软敏感的内壁，激烈的射出了精液。

再次醒来的王一博深深地郁卒了，梦里的他像个变态。连着两天都是这样的梦，让他这个现充非常不满，他二话不说就给小姐姐打电话，拒绝了让彭昱畅担任他的生活助理。  
接着打开电脑，开始了他正常的游戏直播生活。


	5. 你看这个羁绊是不是又大又粗

彭昱畅不是很容易沉溺于情事的人，中二期也一度认为自体繁殖最为酷炫。但是出于医学目的，他会固定每星期手淫一次，毕竟飞机不开就会坏死。  
不过最近他清心寡欲活得像位得道高僧，别说基友特意从海那边人肉背回来的本子，就连搞、冲、上这类字眼都看不得。不是他不想，精神上夜夜被人强暴，工作上还被夜夜强暴他的人给开了。这谁受的了。  
彭昱畅盯着鱼缸里的水发呆，恨自己文学水平不高，不然他要赋诗百首寄托哀怨。  
虽然不得不说他有一点点乐在其中。  
他竟然能乐在其中，去他妈的乐在其中。  
晚上饭局上他的基友举着一个手机，叨逼叨，仿若一个急需返厂维修的人工智障。  
他满脑子都是怎么才能在梦里见到漂亮姐姐，对于基友反常的行为也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
多人聚会首选当然是火锅，锅里热热闹闹，桌上的人也能聊的乐乐呵呵。等菜的间隙，几个人又点了一些主食。趁着火锅还没开的时间，彭昱畅默默拨弄着盘子里的面条，试图不动声色的把全部的面条转移到自己盘子里。  
在他差点转移成功的一瞬间，传来了一个他打死也不想听到的声音：“你怎么在这里？”  
是王一博。  
他内心刷过无数条彩色打码弹幕，数量过多，无法分辨。  
他的两个朋友反应自然：“哟，这不是我们404大大。”  
两个人再见面表情都难免有些扭曲，心中各自的小九九打的飞起。  
但不得不说火锅店气氛实在太好，导致他们也无法立刻拔腿就跑，因为在火锅店这么欢乐的气氛下逃命也过于悲催了。  
彭昱畅在这次饭局上成长了很多，从各方面来说，新世界在同个晚上给他打开了无数大门。  
比如，他无意中出镜了他基友的直播，包括不限于这次聚餐，又比如，王一博算是他基友的同事。  
这顿饭吃的他有多么难过暂且按下不表，晚上被朋友邀请打游戏才让他真的体会死亡。  
最新上市了一款恐怖游戏，可以多人联机，作为游戏up会比普通玩家率先接触仿佛是理所当然的事。彭昱畅就在几万观众的见证下，从强颜欢笑到捂眼尖叫，最后冲进了坐他旁边人的怀里。  
直播间礼物也在那瞬间有了一个小高峰。  
王一博看着缩在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的彭昱畅有些吃惊，恐怖游戏无非也就是拐角、门后和回头杀，想通这些也就没什么可怕的了。  
他思索了许久，还是轻轻拍了拍彭昱畅的头。  
这款游戏氛围捏造的极好，极易让人沉浸进去，彭昱畅很快就带入了睁开眼发现自己身处屠杀现场的玩家。真相被揭露的如此直白残忍，彭昱畅抬起头时还带着眼泪，也顾不得自己是在谁怀里，吸吸鼻涕，跑去了厕所。

晚上的梦就接着游戏里的剧情展开了。  
彭昱畅睁开眼睛，看到了折磨了他一晚上的王一博。  
亡灵状态的王一博冰凉的手指搭在他手腕，更加苍白的脸上有抹忧愁怎么也消不掉。看他醒来，骨架一般的手指移开，一把雕刻着骷髅的匕首抵上彭昱畅的脖子。  
彭昱畅试图回忆游戏剧情，可大脑闪现过的全是高能片段。他咬咬牙，坐起来，推开王一博的胳膊。四周多是散落的尸块，阴暗的窗户上映着血色，粘稠血液掺杂在一起味道又腥又臭，身体自我保护机制令他禁不住干呕起来。  
王一博冷淡地看着他，没有更多的动作去阻止在周围摸索的彭昱畅。  
他还记得在这所房间里有个暗格，空间不小，足够藏下两个人。看样子血月就要来了，他还不想在梦里体会一遍游戏中死亡的感觉。  
听到“啪嗒”一声彭昱畅都要哭了，窗外的颜色越来越不祥，这个暗格藏的也太深了。王一博站在一旁，显然不打算藏进去，彭昱畅拉上他的胳膊才发现他几乎只是一层皮包骨，硌的疼。  
暗格很黑，彭昱畅需要抓着王一博的手才能确定他的位置。  
代表屠杀的声音响起，彭昱畅花了很大力气才克制住自己不去发抖，王一博反手握上他的，骨头没什么重量，尽管这样还是安慰了他。  
从暗格出来周围已经换了场景，不过寻常人家装饰，彭昱畅还记得在这里面遇到的种种怪事。  
解密路上他一直紧紧拉着王一博，离解脱只有一步之遥时王一博死活都不再向前走了。彭昱畅诧异，王一博开口，因不常讲话而带着骨头摩擦咔哒咔哒的喑哑声传来：“你愿意献祭你，为我吗？”  
在梦中这场旅途的记忆异常清晰，鬼使神差彭昱畅点了点头。  
然后彭昱畅就真的死了。  
他身上全是因为过关而弄到的小伤口，有些发痛有些又发痒，王一博冷冰冰的身体像刚从冰箱取出来的冰块，贴上去凉丝丝的。大概冬天舔铁也就这样了。彭昱畅走神的想。  
王一博这次的设定是已死去的亡灵，献祭是更像是一种共享生命的仪式。王一博脱下衣服，骨骼如此清晰，像待飞的湘妃竹。彭昱畅忍着惊吓和凉意，哆哆嗦嗦的让王一博脱下他的衣服。  
他低着头，手掌妥帖地在他身上熨过，冰冰凉异常舒畅。彭昱畅的手撩开他的头发，看下面紧皱的眉头，如此难过。  
“你这是做什么。”彭昱畅小声呢喃，主动贴过去，王一博一僵，身子往后一退，彭昱畅继续追过去，腾出一只手为自己扩张。王一博抓上他的手，似是犹豫又似是鼓励，彭昱畅笑笑，嘴角弯起的角度像星屑洒满天际。  
接下来的一切顺理成章，当那个冰凉的物体进入时彭昱畅忍不住打了个冷颤，他内里火热像个小火炉似的，却突然来了个雪块。退也退不开，都已经进去了，彭昱畅咬咬牙，努力全部吃下去。  
可这种事情他也是在本子上看得多，真刀真枪的做上一场太超出他的想象了。彭昱畅整个人火辣辣的发烫，沾染的王一博也热了起来，眉角眼稍都是狠厉，在他耳后喘着粗气。突然就燥了起来，四肢百骸都像刚从冰天雪地里到火炉里，内里冷热交替，他像在砧板上被炙烤。  
那根没人情的孽障在他身体里重重地磨了两下，发出的躁动声吵的彭昱畅耳膜疼，他颤抖着嘴唇，整个人飘忽忽的，像喝醉了酒的鱼，只会大口大口喘息。  
从一开始彭昱畅就知道王一博很喜欢摸他，他的体温，他的心跳，他害怕时的颤抖，此时更是不近人情的在他身上一一按去，自顾自的揉弄。  
王一博一直没什么表情的脸上闪着情动的水珠，只觉得视野里的人也湿淋淋的。他居高临下的看着他，看着眼前的人因为疼痛和欢愉而蜷起的身体，慢慢的在他体内碾过。从他身上蒸腾出的热气让他也仿佛有了体温的错觉。

再次醒来感受内裤里湿滑的感觉还得是他初中的时候，梦里被摸后脑勺的感觉真皮的过分，那只手是带着怎样的力度从什么样的角度摸下来。彭昱畅脖子上激起一阵刺痛，鼠蹊部蠢蠢欲动，糟糕，昨天到底发生了什么？


	6. 做人就要言出必行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *犬科受

真他妈日了狗了。  
王一博想。  
他不知道彭昱畅怎么想他，也许他眼里自己只是一个反复无常的老板，但王一博看见他可太不一样了。  
下午的饭局上王一博见着他就想冲上去揪他耳朵问他是不是故意的，看见他呆滞不知所措的脸又觉得挺好笑。他故意挑他旁边的位置坐下，看他把面条从一个盘子移到另一个盘子，因为把刚捞起的食物塞嘴里而被烫到。  
吃的真多。  
王一博上下打量着彭昱畅，眼睛最后锁定在腹部，吃这么多肉都长到哪去了。  
他知道他的两位朋友找他聚餐是出于商业目的，游戏厂家把联机作为一个小噱头，请了他们三个。只是没想到还有彭昱畅。  
这可是个实打实的意外。  
除了王一博他们三个都是善于活跃气氛的人，那点不足为外人道的事情也就过去了。  
待到晚上，规定的直播时间下午就播够了，难得可以早睡，王一博舒舒服服的泡完澡，躺在床上，进入梦乡，再次见到了彭昱畅的脸。  
哦，还是他的家，王一博走下床，半躺在沙发上。窗外亮堂堂的，梧桐树叶飘飘扬扬，阳光斑点透过窗户洒进来。  
连长着毛绒绒耳朵的彭昱畅走进来都没打破他内心的平静。他充满慈爱的目光转向彭昱畅，打量着他很好rua的耳朵和更好rua的长尾巴，没有一丝好奇与惊讶，毕竟，梦里发生什么他都不在意了。  
彭昱畅长在头顶金色的耳朵机敏的转来转去，顶端颜色稍深，有细长绵软的白色软毛在中心，同样金色的尾巴在身后扫来扫去。王一博拍拍沙发扶手，彭昱畅踌躇一下，在他身前蹲坐好。  
王一博只能看出来这是属于犬科的耳朵，长着犬科的耳朵，却没有人类的耳朵，充满了怪异。摸上去手中的触感不出意外很有弹性，温度偏高。王一博捏捏他的耳朵，看他想转头又不敢的样子分外好玩。  
在梦中正是午后，温度阳光都温暖的刚刚好，王一博差一点在梦里睡着，然后才发现有什么不对。  
彭昱畅咬着他的裤带，轻柔的触感让他从迷迷糊糊的半睡半醒中清醒过来。他用鼻尖摩擦着他的大腿根部，热气轻轻的喷上来，王一博强行推开他，强制对方抬头。  
彭昱畅眼睛太湿润了，他发出被人踢到肚子的呜咽声，似乎王一博不让他继续下去，就是要把他抛弃一样。  
但是不行，王一博硬下心来，绝对不行，这是他的梦境，他可以控制。  
彭昱畅直起身子，尾巴缠上他的小腿，韧性十足的毛尾巴摩挲着，在喉咙里发出抱怨的呼噜声，把自己埋进了王一博怀里。  
他就算是想要和这个才见过几面的人睡，那也要现实中，而不是像这样。王一博撇下眼睛，厌恶的扭过头。  
看王一博没有继续推开他，似是大胆了一些，嘴巴包上了他阴茎的前段，舌头灵巧的划过，游刃有余的吞吐。  
这不是王一博情愿的，他用手捂住眼睛，他不想这样。他继续去推彭昱畅，但是彭昱畅热情洋溢的抬起头，比正常人手指多了肉球更加柔软的手指在他的柱身上耸动。  
如果这个时候让他停下来就像让一只小奶狗去死。王一博看着他快乐的吃下顶端溢出的透明液体，舌头自上而下灵活的舔过，在吞吐柱身时发出愉悦的咕噜声。像一个被纵容坏的孩子，不能接受别人的拒绝。  
清晨的阳光照过来，又一天醒来王一博暴戾的想，妈的，等着，老子今天晚上就把你给睡了。


	7. 人都爱吃苦

虽然老话说男人是个洞就可以，但这事多少还是需要点你情我愿的情愫在，又不是人人都爱东单公园。  
  
就在王一博琢磨怎么不着痕迹的把才见过面的彭昱畅约出来的时候，一通电话证实了缘分确实是个很奇妙的事情。  
  
金主爸爸看他们昨晚联合直播效果不错，要他们再接再厉今晚继续，点名要求彭昱畅在场。  
  
这游戏不错，解密推理处理极好，草蛇灰线，从开章落下的蜡烛到剧情中处处可见的蛛丝，直到终章才终于明白从入局已经结束，乌斯比莫环上每个点既是起点又是终点。  
  
王一博拿出来手机翻翻临时成立的小组，手指在一个浅蓝色的Q版头像上犹豫，他点进点出小组很多次，总是无法让自己点进那个头像发一句“嗨”。  
  
晚上直播定在王一博家里，彭昱畅本想推托身体不舒服（事实上他的身体真的很不舒服），就不去了，但是……  
  
他们给的实在太多了.jpg  
  
勤勤恳恳的大学毕业生，刚入社会就惨遭开除，几万块属实不是一笔小钱。被窝里累的哼哼唧唧的彭昱畅立刻来了精神，爽快的答应了金主爸爸的要求，不就是一个恐怖游戏，啧啧啧，还有谁不知道他外号彭大胆。  
  
至于王一博嘛……彭昱畅又蔫蔫的躺下来，看了看手里抓着的小巧的遥控器，他现在是真的不知道怎么面对他了。  
  
本来春梦这事，他不说也没人知道，再加上他又把他开除了，理论上两个人是这辈子都再无交集。  
  
让彭昱畅这么脸面尽失，都要怪那个宅男论坛。  
  
彭昱畅磨着后槽牙，恨恨的想，都怪那些个自称直男的基佬，一个个分享的都是什么感想，如果不是……如果不是他们大白天分享什么如何慰菊，他是无论如何也不会在白天就这么放肆。  
  
后背汗津津的，经过这么一弄凉凉的总是不舒爽，彭昱畅带着身体不可描述的感觉一步两挪的挨进了浴室。  
  
洗澡的时候看着狭小浴室里遮挡的帘子，思绪又飘到了梦里。游戏里出现的盥洗室也有层薄薄的帘子，王一博几近白骨的手指捂着他的嘴，两个人身体贴的紧紧地不露缝隙，心跳扑通扑通。  
  
梦里没有想到的事此刻全部跑进脑海里，不太妙了。 彭昱畅匆匆的冲洗了一遍，红着脸湿着身体，把自己裹紧被子里。  
  
被子裹着水黏黏的贴在他身上，彭昱畅小心的把手指重新塞进去。 “咿——”哪怕是第二次进入，也还是摆脱不了奇怪的触感，那个地方柔软又有弹性，手指摸上去涨涨的并不痛。  
  
因为刚刚才弄过没多久，还留有涩涩的水渍，彭昱畅手指在里面乱摸一通，确定没什么之后才把手指退出来。   
  
但心理作祟总觉得仍然有什么东西在他里面。出门走路的时候也无法好好集中精力，思绪总是飘到很远的地方又猛然回来，连基友都敲他脑袋要他精神点。  
  
直到他们进到王一博的家。 这地方真的很大，有人把他们带到一间专门用来等人的小会客厅。  
  
彭昱畅坐下来，把受过他自己摧残的屁股端端正正的摆在柔软的沙发上。朋友们开始讨论一些游戏的内容和一些观众大概会有的反应。  
  
好友A神色暧昧的用胳膊撞撞彭昱畅：“今天晚上直播可靠你了，听说二比一还刺激。”  
  
彭昱畅正端着小茶杯一块一块吃着叫不上名字的小点心，脊背挺得倍直，被朋友一撞身子歪了一下，只觉得有什么不可描述的东西从后面出来了。  
  
他勉强自己笑笑，虽然知道那不过是产生的幻觉，脸色还是很不好  
  
朋友看他脸色不好，又想起中午打电话时的疲惫，有些愧疚，正准备说直播要不要延迟一天，王一博就来了。 他大概刚刚运动过，额头还有一层薄薄细汗  
  
彭昱畅傻愣愣看着他，他是能够理解小姑娘们喜欢这种人的，长相精致俊美的年轻人，谁会不喜欢呢。  
  
他想起昨晚的梦境，修长的手指掐着他的腰摆弄，完全没有抚慰过的前端就可以吐出淫液。王一博手上还拿了一个什么东西，大概是新出的一些高科技玩具吧。  
  
他看着他手指十分灵活的摆弄那个小东西，色情的梦境和早上睡醒后做的荒唐事，让他一时难以接受这么快和当事人面对面。  
  
直播的过程很痛苦，彭昱畅眼角总是忍不住飘到旁边的王一博白净的下巴，还有他的手指头。  
  
淦，他这辈子都不想再看到手指头了。  
  
彭昱畅刚回过眼神就看见自己操纵的人物再次被砍死，连没见过他几次的观众都看出来他的心不在焉，几个人觉得实在没什么效果，干脆下了游戏换成土豪夜の吃播。  
  
彭昱畅向他们几个连声抱歉，下播后立刻跑进了盥洗室。  
  
他用清水拍了拍脸，还没缓过神就听见天杀的一句“你在干吗”。  
  
是王一博。  
  
他跟过来干什么？  
  
彭昱畅愣了愣，王一博走近，沾了空调风凉丝丝的手指头碰到他的脸，身体是热的，即使他们中间隔着一段距离，彭昱畅也能感受到他的体温。  
  
是活的。随即又为自己有这样的反应感到好笑。  
  
王一博凑近他，把他被水沾湿的发梢撩开，在他脸颊上印了一个吻。  
  
接着就失控了，王一博过高的体温，和因为第一次做塞不进去发出的呻吟，当那个真实的东西进入到他身体里，突然变大的触感，还有他被一点一点扩张带来的羞耻感。  
  
彭昱畅想，完了。


End file.
